At Least For Now
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: Just a short story that I thought of in spur of the moment. Haven't written any stories in a while, so I hope it isn't reflected too badly in this story. Also, this story is most likely completed. Not sure, but most likely, I won't continue it anymore.


**Well, it's been awhile since I've written any fanfiction and I hope that isn't reflected too badly in this story. XD Anyway, this short story was an idea that I thought up quickly and I wanted to write a HitsuHina fic, so here it is. Hope it's enjoyable, at least. XD**  
=========================================================

At Least For Now  
Grade Level: 6.3

Toshiro Hitsugaya woke up that morning in his small apartment. Even though he was only 15, he'd somehow managed to move out and establish a life on his own away from his parent's house.

Looking at the time, he noticed that he was already going to be late, so Hitsugaya took his time getting ready. Then, while walking to the city to his school on the outskirts of the city, he took the long way. As he approached the school grounds, he noticed the students heading out to the stadium. Hitsugaya followed them and walked all the way up the bleachers to take a seat in the top row. From there, he turned backward, opting to stare out at the school grounds instead of the backs of his classmates.

As much as he wanted to know what was going on, Hitsugaya was too arrogant to ask others around him, so he just leaned his head against the chained fence beside him and let the warm spring wind tassel his spiky white hair.

His boredom was interrupted by a timid voice that he knew all too well. "O-Ohayou, Shiro-chan."

She said it, the childhood nickname that she'd given him all those years ago. Oh how he hated it now. "I've told you before. It's 'Hitsugaya-kun'." His boredom was evident in his voice. Addressing his only friend in the whole school, Hitsugaya asked her, "What happened? Why are we all out here?"

"I heard that it's a bomb threat. Someone found a note."

Hitsugaya sighed. "I should've figured."

"Hitsugaya-kun, we never talk anymore," the girl said, sadness in her voice.

"I never see you anymore, Hinamori," Hitsugaya replied, allowing brief sadness to cut through his "too cool for you" demeanor.

Hitsugaya glanced over at Hinamori and noticed that she'd turned back the other way, scanning the crowd of students. "I wonder where Higurashi is," she spoke up softly, speaking the name that Hitsugaya didn't want to hear.

Toshiro grimaced and hoped that Momo hadn't noticed. "You don't need him. You can just hang out up here with me, you know, your childhood friend…or have you forgotten me?" he spoke with a little bite of anger.

Hinamori hugged Hitsugaya quickly. "Of course not, I wish I could see you, but you're never around anymore."

It was after this that Hitsugaya returned to staring at the school grounds. He couldn't tell Hinamori that he'd been avoiding her lately. He clenched his fists silently as he remembered a time last fall, a time that he didn't want to remember ever again, however, it was too late.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Shiro-chan," Hinamori addressed her best friend that she'd known since childhood, "guess what?"_

"_It's Hitsugaya-kun," Toshiro snapped slightly, already in a bad mood, "what?"_

_Hinamori sighed. "Higurashi-kun asked me out, but I don't know what to say to him."_

_Poking Hinamori's forehead, Hitsugaya put on a fake smile and told her, "Say yes, Hinamori. Sato's a nice guy. He'll take good care of you."_

_Still a bit unsure, Hinamori asked Hitsugaya again to clarify. "Are you sure?"_

_Hitsugaya nodded and told her. "100%. Now, I have to get to class. Good luck in your relationship, Hinamori." With that said, Hitsugaya made the mistake that he'd live to regret. He walked away from Hinamori._

PRESENT

Hitsugaya stared, unseeing, out at the grounds as he remembered that day. He'd lied for Hinamori's sake and avoided her after that because, well, he guess that it was his own selfishness. He was jealous of Sato Higurashi, but for Hinamori's happiness, he'd pushed for them to get together. The price was mild, he supposed. For Hinamori's happiness, he just had to sacrifice his own.

Suddenly, he realized that a silence had fallen between him and Hinamori. Remember that she was still a bit sad, Hitsugaya hugged Hinamori, enjoying the feel of her small body against his.

Hitsugaya knew that he couldn't stop time, but for him, it was enough just to hold her, to snuggle with her a bit. Hinamori may not have been his girlfriend, in fact, she wasn't, of course, however, he was okay with pretending that she was…at least for now.

* * *

**Well, as I said, it's nothing too elaborate. Just something short I wrote at a spur of a moment. Hope it doesn't sound too…I dunno retarded or anything.**

**Thanks for reading. XD**


End file.
